


Home Again Rose

by coneygoil



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to make it up to Rosie for the time they lost together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The lyrics used in this are from Meredith Willson’s “The Music Man”. I just changed some of the words. Some lines used are from “Return of the King”, chapter 9: The Grey Havens.

“Well, you’ve wasted a year, so why wait longer?” 

“Wasted?” Sam said, wide-eyed and flabbergasted at Rosie. “I wouldn’t call it that.” 

Rosie’s face softened. “You’re right, not wasted. But I wish you could have been here too. I wish you would have at least told me what you were really up to before leaving.” 

With tears gleaming in her eyes, Rosie pushed passed Sam. He watched her disappear down the path, hearing her sniffling as she went. His heart wrenched knowing he had hurt his love. 

Sam had been torn between the two he cared about most. But he knew choosing to go with his master was what he had to do, and Rosie apparently understood, though it still hurt her that he had left. 

_She thought you dead for so long_ – Sam mused, disturbingly. _How could you let that happen? You should have told her._

Then again, he had not known they weren’t coming back right after arriving in Rivendell. He shook his head, and pushed the thoughts away. There’s no use fretting over them. _What’s done is done_ – he concluded. 

He started back in the direction they had come. It led to the Cottons’ farm. Sam found himself at their door, looking abashed. 

“I’m sorry, Sam,” Mrs. Cotton said, sympathetically. “Rose is a might upset. Come back later after she’s had a chance to calm, will you?” 

“Thank you, Ma’am,” Sam said, then went. 

*** 

Sam wandered through the gate of Bag End, and into the smial: frowning and head downcast. He found Mr. Frodo in the sitting room replacing the last of the books from Crickhollow on the shelf. Mr. Frodo gave a satisfied nod, and turned to Sam, smiling. 

“When are you going to move in and join me, Sam?” 

The conversation that followed gave Sam a delightful surprise. Mr. Frodo told him to move in and bring Rosie after they had wed. Sam’s heart swelled with joy until he recalled the conversation he had with Rosie early that day. 

“I’m fit to be tied, sir,” Sam blurted out as he and Mr. Frodo sat down for tea. 

“What’s the matter, Sam?” Mr. Frodo asked in concern. 

“That talk I was telling you about with me and Rosie. Well,” Sam stared at his mug of tea in his hand. “She was mighty upset, and left me standing in the middle of the road. Just like that! Oh, and I deserved it having such a fine lass calling me, and me repaying her with nothing but stones.” 

“Don’t say that, Samwise!” Mr. Frodo gazed at him in disbelief. “Rosie understands for the most part why you had to leave. Lasses can be very tender, but I’m sure she’ll be fine.” 

“I know, Mr. Frodo. I wish I could tell her how much I love her.” 

Mr. Frodo leaned back in his chair, staring in deep thought at the table. Sam waited patiently, not moving in his seat. Finally, Mr. Frodo snapped his eyes up at him and said, “You’re good at verses. Write Rose a song proclaiming your love for her.” 

Sam’s face went blank then grew red as the idea sank in. “Begging your pardon, sir, but I only write bits of nonsense is all. I could never match words with the grandness of my Rose. That’s a job for Strider or Lord Faramir or even you.” 

“Now that’s nonsense, Sam!” Mr. Frodo exclaimed, clapping a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I know you can do it. If you like, I’ll help you.” 

Sam’s smile returned. “Sounds fair enough.” 

*** 

Morning dawned as Sam and Mr. Frodo made their way around the Cottons’ unfinished fence up to the house in the distant mist. They had spent most the night creating a song that would fit what Sam felt for his Rose. It was hard for Mr. Frodo not to be too elegant. Sam reminded him, “Now, sir, I know after reading and hearing all the Fair Folks’ poetry, it’d be tempting to spin some yourself. But I need to keep to my fashion.” They settled on a song that Sam was happy with, and set out just before dawn to deliver it. 

“Is this her window?” Mr. Frodo asked. 

“Yes, Mr. Frodo,” Sam answered without hesitation. 

Mr. Frodo threw him a curious yet amused glance. “And how would you know?” 

Sam blushed furiously, turning his head so Mr. Frodo could not see. “Begging your pardon, sir, but I just know.” 

Mr. Frodo nodded, and pushed Sam towards the little round window. “Go on, Sam.” 

Still blushing, Sam rapped on the glass. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered into his throat as he waited. He peered around just in time to see Frodo disappear around the Cotton house, and longed to follow. 

_Stop being a ninnyhammer_ – he scolded himself. _You went all the way to the other side of the land, fought a giant spider, and stood on a mountain of fire. You can face your own lass!_

He was about to knock once more when the curtains drew back in a swift motion, revealing Rosie’s flushed face. She quickly opened the window, saying, “Sam! What in the Shire…” 

“Now please let me speak, Rosie,” he interrupted, holding up a hand before her. “It’s real important I tell you this.” 

Rosie blinked at him, confused. “Well, go ahead, Sam.” 

Sam glanced once more over the song written on the parchment he was clutching. Somewhat confidant now, he placed his hands behind his back (as he always did when reciting) and started to sing, 

_“O my Rose, I’m home again, Rose_  
To get the sun back in my sky  
O my Rose, I’m home again, Rose  
About a thousand kissing shy 

Ding dong ding  
I can hear the wedding bell chime,  
Ding dong ding  
At the least suggestion  
I’ll pop the question 

O my Rose, I’m home again, Rose  
Without a lass to my name,  
O my Rose, now everyone knows  
That I am hoping you’re the same 

So here is my love song  
Not fancy or fine  
O my Rose, oh won’t you be mine?” 

Silence was thick in the air when Sam finished. Rosie stared, glassy-eyed at him. He stared back, smiling without even realizing it. 

“Oh, Sam!” Rosie burst, flinging herself out the window. Sam caught her sloppily, and toppled to the ground with Rosie atop him. They both laughed out of pure joy, though the tears in Rosie’s eyes of joy were flowing now. 

“Sam, did that song mean what I think it did?” 

He pushed back Rosie’s curls that had fallen into his face. “If you mean I was asking you to be my wife, then indeed.” 

Rosie sighed loudly. “I say it’s about time!” And she pressed her lips to his. 

They did not separate until the sound of clapping and hollowing was heard. They turned to see the whole Cotton family and Mr. Frodo standing there watching. Rosie buried her face in Sam’s shoulder to hide her giggles. Sam sat up, shifting Rosie off him. He stood, pulling her with him. 

“Well, here’s to not wasting anymore time.”


End file.
